High School Reunion
by itgirl18
Summary: Tezuka attended a high school reunion. It's time to see some old friends or maybe love. Reminiscing the past, what if he finds out that he's not over her yet. As he tries to have her back, will he succeed or not? But what if she's really over him?TezukaOC


High School Reunion

The phone rings……..

"Hello."

"Good morning Tezuka, this is Fuji."

"Hello Fuji, why did you call?"

"I just want to ask if you're going to attend our high school reunion this coming Saturday night?"

"Yes I am. Why is there a problem?"

"No. I was just checking because I heard that Kasumi is going to attend. I'm sure you've heard that."

"I'm afraid I haven't. I just heard it from you."

"So, are you going to be fine when you see her?"

"I guess so. Thanks for the information anyway."

"Okay, I was just checking on you. Bye."

The call ended. Tezuka was sitting in his office. He works as an editor in a business magazine. Before the call, he already received the invitation but he just heard from Fuji that Kasumi Yamazaki is going to attend the high school reunion.

Who is Kasumi Yamazaki in his life anyway that bothered Fuji to tell him that she's going to be at the event. Well for sure he is a girl but not just another girl in his life. In fact she happens to be the only girl he got close to back in his high school.

They were in the same class and she sat beside him. She was a jolly girl and never seems to worry so much about anything. She's a good dresser and also good in art. She has this belief that if it happens then it's meant to be and there's nothing we can do about it but to accept it. His day is never complete if she doesn't talk to her at all. She was the only girl whom he confessed that he liked her and she gladly reciprocated it.

But they parted ways after their high school graduation in which it was revealed that her family has migrated to Canada. They had a talk and ended their relationship in a formal manner.

At first it was hard to accept it. But no one knew that he was suffering from heart ache because after all he is Tezuka, Kunimitsu. He is used to hide his feelings but he can escape from anybody but except from this person, Fuji Syusuke the tensai of their team. He had to admit that he really is a tensai not just in tennis but in almost everything. He's the only one who knew his real status at that time.

But you know what they say, as time goes by, wounds in our heart heals. You will forget the pain with the help of time. But somehow, this news of Kasumi attending the high school reunion has an impact on him. He can't understand it but he'll just find that out this coming Saturday night.

Saturday Evening……

It was time for the reunion. He was still sitting in his car outside the gate. He can see all the people and cars that enter the gate. He familiarizes them but doesn't know their names. He was hesitant to enter the gate but he remembered that his high school friends specifically his teammates are expecting him. He also has to resolve his feelings for the only girl in which he thinks, he had loved until now.

He drove his car to the parking area. He walked to the function area of the school because the reunion was going to be held there. He was walking his way and was looking around in his surroundings. He noticed that a lot has changed and improved in this school compared to the last time he attended here. Imagine how time flies coz eight years has passed.

He finally reached the venue. The room was filled with people. He heard someone called him. It was Fuji.

"Tezuka, I'm glad to see you here," said Fuji. "It's been a long time since we last set foot here."

"Yeah, you're right," answered Tezuka.

"Come with me, the whole team is waiting for you there," said Fuji pointing at a table.

"Hai," answered Tezuka then he followed Fuji.

He sat with them. There has been a change with their appearances. They look a little mature than before except for Fuji who seems to be ageless. Maybe that's what he gets for smiling all the time. Echizen grew way taller than the last time he saw him.

He just hung out with them. They were talking about stuff in the past especially tennis. They were laughing but he was just smiling. He's not really the type who will laugh very loud but he's loosen up a little compared to when he was still in high school.

He was listening to Kikumaru talking. He's still a little hyperactive but there's maturity in his gesture. While he's listening, he looked at the crowd until he saw a familiar face. This face seems to stand out above the rest of the faces. He was eyeing this person. It seems that her face hadn't changed a bit but of course there is a sign that her age has advanced but not that obvious though. She still has that sunny and positive aura surrounding her.

"Why don't you go to her and talk to her," said Fuji who was sitting beside him.

"But I'm not sure if she wants to talk to me," said Tezuka in way that only Fuji can hear him. "Besides, what we have, everything, that is between us is done."

"Oh come on, that's what you only say but deep down inside, you know that it's not," said Fuji opening his usually closed eyes and his smile faded and turned into a serious but concerned face that a friend could have.

He's right. It maybe over to the eyes of other people but to what he feels, it's not. There were a few times that he wished that she'd be back. Only Fuji knows it because there's no need for him to tell it to Fuji. That's what he thought that's great with Fuji. He already knew what's inside people's mind without thinking.

He decided to follow Fuji's suggestion. He walked straight to Kasumi. He thought that she looked beautiful and her dress really looks good on her. Her hair is already short coz the last time he saw her, her hair is still long.

"Hello. It's been a long time," said Tezuka.

"Kunimitsu, it's been a long time," said Kasumi happily. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," answered Tezuka. "How about you?"

"I'm fine," answered Kasumi. "I heard that you have a very demanding job in a popular business magazine. If I remember it correctly, you work as an editor in chief of that magazine. And you're not as stoic as you were before. "

"Yeah. What do you do as a job?" he asked her.

"I work in a fashion magazine in Canada," she answered. "As an art director."

"Wow, it seems that your good fashion sense and outstanding talent in art had brought you to the right job," said Tezuka.

"Thanks, but I wasn't expecting you to be involved in a magazine especially when it has something to do with business," said Kasumi. "If I remember it well, you don't like jobs that meddle with people's lives."

"Well it's not really about people's lives, it's about business," he defended.

"Right," she laughed. He laughed with her too.

"Wanna go for a walk?" asked Tezuka.

"Sure," answered Kasumi.

They went outside and walked under the full moon and the stars that shine brightly. The night's cool breeze felt really good to their skin.

"A lot of things had changed and improved in this school don't you think?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, I noticed it," answered Tezuka.

"Hey Kunimitsu, how many girlfriends did you have when I left?"

"Huh! I'm afraid I did not have anyone."

"Oh really, does this mean that you don't have a girlfriend since we separated ways and until now?

Tezuka nodded.

"How come? You are popular when it comes to the female population."

Tezuka did not answer instead, he asked her a question.

"How about you did you have any boyfriends when you arrived in Canada? Do you have a boyfriend now?"

"Well, I had two but they just lasted for a month or two after that I focused myself on my studies and work. I'm single for now."

Upon hearing those words, Tezuka felt a sudden leap of joy in his heart. No doubt, he's not yet over with this girl. The only problem is that how is he going to propose to her because there is a big percentage that she's over him. He is having second thoughts because he can't deny the fact that he is afraid of rejections. It's a common fear for every people, yes it is, rejection.

The two sat in a concrete bench under the tree. There was a long silence between the two. The night breeze blew towards them. Kasumi decided to break the silence.

"The night is so beautiful, don't you think Kunimitsu," said Kasumi, starting the conversation.

"Yes, it has been a beautiful night," answered Tezuka.

They just smiled at each other then looked at the night sky again. Tezuka felt really awkward. He just looked at Kasumi. He doesn't know what to say. He's running out of words to say.

_I'm still inlove with you._

"Oh no, look at the time," said Kasumi in a surprised tone, looking at her wristwatch. "I still have a flight tomorrow at 10:00 am. I still have to pack. I'm sorry I have to go back at the hotel. Just give me your email so that we can communicate. Bye."

Before Kasumi can go, Tezuka held her hand.

"I'll take you home," he offered.

"Okay but just let me say goodbye to my friends first and explain everything to them," said Kasumi.

"Okay, I'll just inform my friends," said Tezuka.

They went inside the party. Both Tezuka and Kasumi went to their friends. Kasumi was still talking to her friends. She's smiling while explaining to her friends her condition. Tezuka was just eyeing her from afar. Fuji moved closer to him.

"You already know what to do if you don't want to regret it," said Fuji smiling at him. "Whatever the outcome is, it'll make you feel better."

Then Kasumi went with Tezuka to his car and rode with him. They reached the hotel. Tezuka gave Kasumi his calling card and Kasumi gave hers. When Kasumi went out of the car Tezuka went out of his car as well.

"Kasumi! I'm still inlove with you!"

Kasumi's eyes widened. She' doesn't know how to react. She just paused and looked at Tezuka.

"I'm sorry, goodnight and have a safe flight. Bye," said Tezuka feeling rejected so he went inside his car and drove away from the hotel.

Kasumi went to her hotel room. She was shocked at Tezuka's confession. It's really weird because her heart is beating fast. She got over him for a long time and she was expecting that goes the same for him as well. She just sat on the floor.

She just reminisce their past. At first she thought that he was just some boring, uptight, stoic guy who sits next to her in class. They were paired in their biology laboratory and that's were it all started. Yeah, he is stoic, uptight but there's a nice side to him. He has his own principle. He is intelligent and exceptionally good in tennis. He was their team captain. After their graduation their family migrated in Canada and that's how it all ended. At first it was painful but as time goes by, it got better.

Does this mean that she's falling for him again? No she's not. She can't be, she was just confused. It'll be back to normal when she leaves. She started packing and tried to remove thoughts of Tezuka in her mind.

Tezuka arrived home. He can't believe that he just blurted those words out. Remembering her reaction, he felt rejected. He remembered what Fuji said.

"_Whatever the outcome is, it'll make you feel better."_

It did not make him feel better but it made the burden in his heart lighter. At least he was able to tell her and she knows something before she leaves.

Next day….

Kasumi is sitting at the departure area waiting for her flight. Until now, she can't remove Tezuka out of her mind. She's still thinking at what he said last night. His confession was a surprise to her. Yeah a few things had changed but he still the same Tezuka, Kunimitsu that he had loved before. She can almost see her plane and it's time for her to board on the plane. But she thought of something. She knows that if she will not do it, she'll regret it for the rest of her life. Then she pulled the calling card Tezuka gave him from her pocket and looked at his address.

"It seems that he still lives in his childhood house," she said smiling. "I have no choice. I know I have to do this."

Tezuka woke up earlier. Today is Kasumi's flight. Does he have to go the airport to persuade her not to go? He felt rejected but he remembered when he was still in his high school, he was very persistent in winning the nationals. But love is different from tennis. In tennis all you have to do is to hit the ball with your racket to the other side and more practice to become better and stronger. In love, the other person must feel the same way you feel in order for you to succeed but you also need persistence for that person to feel and understand your true feelings.

And now here he is, thinking of being persistent again, but not in tennis but something definitely higher than tennis. Maybe the reason why he did not have any relationship with other women is because there's only one woman that he really wants. The only woman he wants to be with for the rest of his life. The woman he thought that he will wait for, even though he almost gave up. But now he won't if he still has the chance, he'll do it.

When he got in his mind, he noticed that he is already in his car driving. Does this mean that this woman is like a magnet to him? It felt like his body moved on its own. His body knows what his heart really wants so it followed his heart rather than his confused mind.

Now he arrived at the airport at exactly ten. He saw the plane that Kasumi is going to board on. It already took its boarding. Looks like he missed his chance and there's nothing he can do with it.

He just rode in his car and drove to a park nearby. He walked there for a few hours with only one thought in his mind, with only Kasumi in his mind. A few minutes later, he decided to go home for no matter what he does it won't make her comeback.

He went home. His mother opened the gate for him and smiled at him. He proceeded to the backyard, in the pond. He saw a familiar figure, a woman.

"Is this a dream or reality?" asked Tezuka upon seeing that woman.

"What do you think," said the woman who turned around and faced him. It's Kasumi.

Tezuka can't believe at what he's seeing.

"It's you," he said. "What are you doing here? Your plane left."

"I know," she answered. "But if I board on that plane, I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I guess I'm not over you."

Tezuka moved to Kasumi closer then pulled her into an embrace.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then they broke free from each others arms and Tezuka kissed Kasumi and she kissed him back.

"Let's go inside," said Tezuka. "Want me to cook for you."

"Wow," said Kasumi. "Sure, why not. I would really love to taste my future husband's specialty in cooking."

"Anything for my future wife."

Then they went inside. It seems that Tezuka's long wait really paid off. This day turned to be not the way they both expected and it became on of their most unforgettable day. They could say, it's all thanks to this high school reunion for giving them the chance to meet again.

* * *

This my Tezuka oneshot. Hope you like it. It just entered my mind to write this because I wonder how it feels to see childhood or highschool sweetheart of yours in a reunion and you can tell that you're still not over him. Review pls!!!


End file.
